


Him or Her?

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake Being an Asshole, F/F, Finn Collins Being an Asshole, Fluff ?, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), G!p Lexa, POV Alternating, Young Love, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: There's a new girl at there school and Finn has his eye on her.But he's not the only one.





	Him or Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I forgot anything.  
> I'm so tired.  
> Even though it's only 1am  
> This is like 3x longer than I was expecting.  
> Shocker.  
> Enjoy! (I still don't proofread haha)

Finn watches the beautiful girl laugh as she walks with her new friends. 

Clarke Griffin. 

A blonde haired, blue eyed, busty goddess with curves in all the right places. She transferred to their school – Polis Academy – just a few weeks ago. 

And he is already smitten. 

"Just ask her out already," his best friend and fellow football player tells him, slinging an arm over his broad shoulders. 

"I don't know.." 

"Come on man, I know you want to ask her to the dance. Stop pussyfooting around it and just do it before someone else does. You're lucky you're my bro or else I would've already snatched her up." 

"Fuck off man, like you could." 

Bellamy grins. "Is that a challenge? 'Cause I bet you $50 I can fuck her before the dance." 

Finn scowls at him. 

"What?" Bellamy shrugs. "You like playing that game and you know it." 

"She's not like that." 

"And you'd know from all the quality time you've spent together." 

"Fuck off you dick." 

"Jesus, Finn. Just grow some balls already." He nods in the blonde's direction. "You may already have some competition. And that's a fight you'll lose." 

Finn redirects his attention to the blue eyed junior. There's a light blush on her cheeks making her all the more attractive and she's smiling bashfully, her bottom lip occasionally finding purchase between her teeth. 

The floppy haired boy's mood darkens when he sees why his crush is acting this way. 

Lexa Woods. 

Captain of the girls' championship winning soccer team – which in their school is higher up than boys' football on the school's hierarchy – straight A student, epic party girl, panty dropping playgirl, and of course motorcyclist. 

She runs the school and can have any pick of girl she wants, including the 'straight' ones. She's the person people always see in movies – everyone wants to either  _be_  her or be  _with_  her. 

And of course, she'd immediately latch onto the newest possible bedpost notch. 

 

 

"Hi, Lex," Clarke greets with a small smile. 

She just recently moved to D.C. with her parents after her mom got a job offer as the head of surgery for a big hospital. So they packed up and moved here. 

Looking into beautiful, mischievous emerald eyes, the blonde finds herself not as upset about the move as she had been. 

She's already found a new friend, possibly a best friend in a blunt, spunky, sassy Latina girl named Raven who likes 'blowing shit up and fucking my hot girlfriend.' 

Her girlfriend being Anya, Lexa's best friend. 

Of course, Lexa didn't need that connection to seek out the blonde. 

"Hello, Clarke." 

Jesus fucking christ. Her voice. The way she says her name, just rolling off her tongue and clicking at the end. It's no wonder so many people lust after her. 

"I hope I'm not too late in asking, but would you do me the honor of being my date to the dance on Friday?" 

Clarke blushes lightly, her heart fluttering as she bites her lip. 

"You're not," she says. "Too late in asking," she clarifies quickly. 

Her blush deepens when Lexa's smile widens as she bumbles her way through speaking. 

She swears she used to be more confident. 

But Lexa has a way of disarming her. 

"Good." 

"Yeah." 

"But does that mean you accept?" 

Clarke's eyes widen at Lexa's smirk. 

"Oh! Yes, I- yes." 

"Great." The brunette's smirk softens to a smile. 

"But I'd hate for our first date to be basically a large scale double date. How about I take you out on Thursday as our first real date? It'll take the pressure off for Friday at the least." 

 

 

Lexa's heart flip flops in her chest at the blonde's dark cheeks as she squeaks out a "Sure!" 

"Good," Lexa says nodding, stepping a bit closer. "I'm glad that you seem to be as enamored by me as I am with you." 

Clarke looks surprised that she just put it all on the table like that but then gives her a blinding smile. 

"Same." 

Before Lexa can continue, the bell rings. 

"Walk you to your class?" The green eyed girl offers. 

"I'd like that a lot." 

Lexa grins and somehow before they even make it 10 feet, her arm is wrapped around the blonde's waist. Not that she seems to mind if the grin she gets is any indication. 

"Hmm. I seem to be unable to be my hands to myself around you." 

Clarke looks up at her from under her eyelashes. 

"I'm not sure I mind," she husks. 

A shiver rolls down Lexa's spine, settling in compression shorts. 

"Oh." Is all she can say. 

 

 

"I told you man," Bellamy tells the boy glaring at the back of the soccer captain's head. 

"Fuck off, Bellamy," Finn grumbles, stalking off to his class. 

"Quit being a pussy and man up, Collins! Your chance got slimmer but there's still a chance! Take it!" His friend calls encouragingly. 

 

Finn waits for the blonde to get out of class, knowing that Woods has soccer practice and he'd have a chance to speak with the gorgeous, voluptuous blonde. 

"Hey! Clarke!" 

Blue eyes search for the person calling her name, spotting him as he jogs over. 

"Hey, umm... Phil, right?" 

"Finn." 

"Right, sorry. You're in my history class, right?" 

"Um, yeah." 

"He took down the homework assignment pretty fast, I have it if you need it," she offers. 

"What? No," he coughs. "I was actually hoping we could hang out if you're not busy." 

Her face falls slightly, feeling bad for having to reject him. "Oh, I can't sorry. I promised to hang out with friends." 

"Alright."  _Dammit._  "That's cool." _It's really fucking not. You can see them anytime you want._ "Tomorrow, maybe?" 

"Umm." 

"Well, to be honest Clarke, I was hoping to ask you to the dance." 

"Oh..." 

"I'm sure you have plenty of guys asking. I mean you're really hot." 

Finn internally facepalms.  _You fucking idiot, girls don't like being called hot to their faces._  

"S- sorry! I just meant- Well I mean you're really pretty and all. Like really pretty. I mean more like beautiful than anything. And I know. Well I mean I'm sure a lot of guys think the same. I mean I'm sure you know you're really-…"  _Don't say hot again fucktard. You already sound stupid enough. Maybe she'll think it's cute..._  "Beautiful." 

"Um... Thank you... But yes, people have asked me already and I'm sorry to tell you but I've already said yes." 

"Oh." Finn's face falls. Lexa's smirking face runs through his mind and he tenses. "Was it Lexa?" 

She looks a bit surprised. 

Because he guessed right? 

"I don't really think that's any of your business," she tells him, face hardening. "If you're that curious then I'm sure you'll find out at the dance." 

"It is, isn't it? You know she's just using you right?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"She fucks anything that moves. All she wants is to get into your pants." 

She cuts him off before he can continue. "And you don't?" She accuses. 

Finn's stunned into silence, not expecting her to call him out like that. 

Blonde hair catches the wind as she turns sharply and walks off. 

He pretends not to notice it's in the direction of the soccer field. 

 

 

"Can you believe him?" the blonde huffs after recounting the story. "I mean, geez even if he was a recently ex-boyfriend he wouldn't have a right to say those things. And I don't even  _know_  him!" 

Lexa lowers the water bottle from her lips. "Well, you can't expect much. His bff is Bellturd." 

"Hey!" Octavia shouts, smacking her captain's arm. 

"You know I'm just messing with you, Blake. I mean it's true but still." 

The right striker huffs but smiles as their friends laugh. 

"Commander has a point though. You should probably keep clear of them Clarke," Raven tells her. "They're the kind of boys that act like they're always auditioning to be a dipshit frat boy in a low budget movie." 

"Why specifically keep clear of them, though?" Clarke asks curiously. 

"Oh, Clarke," Lexa says. 

"Don't you know?" Anya asks. 

They look at each other conspiratorly. 

Clarke looks around at them, a bit worried. 

"What?" 

Raven leans in. "Stupid is contagious." 

Clarke huffs, smiling and laughing with the rest of them. 

"Yeah, people with average intelligence blow a gasket just trying to talk to them." 

"You guys are horrible," Clarke laughs. 

 

 

Bellamy laughs hard after his friend told him what happened. "You're such a fucking idiot!!" 

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" 

"Oh man this is too funny!" He laughs. "You're supposed to be smooth, bro! How'd you ever get girls wet when you're such a fuckwit?" 

"Fuck you, Bellamy!!" Finn yells, storming off. 

"Alright, alright! Come on," Bellamy relents, slinging an arm over his friend's shoulders. 

Finn shrugs him off, too pissed off with Bellamy to be friendly. 

"Don't be such a bitch man! Once you get off your period we can talk!" 

Finn rolls his eyes. 

"I fucking hate you." 

"Yeah, sure, bro," Bellamy grins. "I'm the one that's gonna help you get that fresh pussy and you know it!" Bellamy yells, jumping on him and shaking him. 

Finn laughs. "Alright, alright! Help me out. She's the hottest chick I've ever seen." 

"Yeah. I know. The entire school wants to bang her." 

Finn rolls his eyes again. 

"Hey, if things don't work out between you two, I'll snatch her up and after I'm finished, you can have a turn!" 

The floppy haired boy gives him a flat look. "Funny." 

"What? I'm willing to take one for the team for you, bro," he smirks. "Besides, the other option would be a threesome and you're my bro and all but when I think threesomes, you're not the pussy I think off." 

"Fuck off, Bell!" Finn laughs, shoving him. "I can still kick your ass!" 

"Sure, sure. So,  _anyway!_  My sister is friends with her." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Geez, it's like you get dumber the longer she's here," Bellamy says shaking his head. "Listen. Girls flock to other girls. They listen to each, they gossip together. I mean think about it, they even go to the bathroom together." 

Finn nods, taking in what his friend is saying. 

"So, if you have a friend you trust them. Especially girls. Which is why the drama is always so big with chicks cause it's like a bigger betrayal for smaller shit. 'Cause girls are supposed to stick together like sheep or something. So if a girl vouches for a guy, said girl is gonna be much more open to things." 

"Oh wow, you're right, huh?" Finn comments, digesting the information. "You're pretty smart sometimes, Blake." 

"Hey fuck you I'm always smart!" 

 

 

"Come on, O!" Bellamy half pleads. "You'd be doing me a favor!" 

"No way, Bell. I know you and I know Finn. Clarke seems like a cool girl. And hell even if she wasn't I wouldn't set her up with Finn's dumb ass." 

"What do I have to do to change your mind? Come on, O. He really likes Clarke. He's not just trying to sleep with her I swear!" 

Octavia looks at him suspiciously. 

"You talked to Clarke, right? I bet she told you what an idiot he was earlier. Huh?" 

She nods slowly, still unsure and suspicious. 

"When is Finn ever like that? You know he's smooth as fuck. He's gotten hot chicks before without sounding like a complete idiot. He said stupid shit 'cause he was nervous 'cause he actually likes her. I bet you say stupid shit in front of your crushes all the time, O. I'm sure you can relate." He smirks at her. 

"Shut up!" She slaps his arm. 

"Pleeeaaassee?" 

Octavia sighs and the older sibling internally smirks, already knowing he's got her. 

"Fine. I'll talk to her but that doesn't mean I'll set them up for a date or anything like that." 

"Thanks, O!" He kisses her cheek, striding to his room. "You're the best!" He calls over his shoulder. 

 

 _"What's up? Did you talk to her? How'd it_ _go_ _? Did she say yes?"_  

"Relax, bro! This is me you're talking to. What kinda bro would I be if I didn't help my friend get a smokin' piece a tail." 

 _"Shit, really??"_  

"Yeah, course, bro! I mean I got her to talk with her but I'm not gonna do all the work. I got you an opening but you're gonna having to get it in. Any more work and I'd want a piece of that too." 

"Fuck off, man. I can hold my own dick." 

"Sure, sure." 

 

 

"Hello, beautiful." 

Clarke blushes, turning around. More blood rushes to her cheeks at the sight of the single stem rose held in a strong yet delicate hand. 

"Hi," the blonde respond bashfully, taking the rose. 

"Oh wow," Lexa breathes. 

Blue eyes look up and realize green orbs are focused on her sketchbook. 

"You're extremely talented, Clarke." 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, gorgeous," Lexa smiles, offering an arm. Her smile widens when the blonde takes it with her own. "Are you planning a career in art or do you think you'll keep it on as a hobby." 

"Oh, I'm not sure." 

"Whatever you decide, you'll excel at, I'm sure," the soccer captain states sincerely. 

The blonde's cheeks darken, her heart swelling in her chest. "Thanks." 

They continue to chat about anything, conversation flowing easily between them. When the bell rings, Lexa once again asks Clarke if she can walk her to class. 

The blonde of course, says yes. 

When they reach her classroom, Clarke turns and is surprised at how close the other girl is. 

Her breath hitches when Lexa leans down and is only slightly disappointed when soft, plump,  _inviting_  lips find their way to her cheek instead of her lips. 

Her stomach still does summersaults. 

"I'll see you after class, my queen," Lexa whispers, bowing jokingly and winking at her before she's off and disappearing around a corner before Clarke's brain can catch up. 

 

"Hey, Clarke!" 

The blonde stops, waiting for her friend to catch up before continuing. "What's up, O." 

"So. I kinda want to talk to you about Finn." 

Clarke narrows her eyes. 

Octavia holds up her hands. "Just hear me out." 

Clarke huffs but relents. 

"I know him and my brother seem like total douchebags. And. Well I mean I'm not saying they're  _not_  douchebags. But they're more than that, you know? Bell's a good brother and he wouldn't hang out with Finn if he was a bad guy." 

Clarke hums not even close to convinced. 

"I know Finn said a lot of stupid shit yesterday, but if you knew Finn, you'd know that doesn't happen. He's been around plenty of attractive girls and hasn't lost his "cool,"" she says, using finger quotation marks and everything. 

"I'm pretty sure he genuinely likes you. And I'm not trying to tell you to give a chance to date you or anything. But. Just maybe don't completely write him off? You know maybe you guys could be friends or something. I'm sure you'd bring out the good in him," Octavia smiles. 

"I don't know.." 

"Don't worry, Clarkey. I already know you and the commander have something going on." 

Clarke blushes slightly, looking anywhere but the smirking brunette. 

"But I mean hey, maybe you could at least let Finn down rather than just writing him off you know?" 

 

"Hey. Clarke." 

"Hey, Finn." 

"Listen I just want to apologize for yesterday. I put my foot in my mouth too many times and I acted stupid. I just..." Finn takes a deep breath. "When I thought about you getting with someone else, I got upset and lashed out. I'm sorry." 

 _Always actually say the words sorry, Finn._  He remembers Bellamy telling him.  _Saying that you want to apologize isn't enough. Girls are greedy and needy. If you think something is enough, it's not. All chicks are high_ _maintenance_ _. Especially when it comes to them acting like their upset about something._  

Clarke softens. "Thank you for apologizing, Finn." 

"I was hoping I could take you to dinner to make up for it." 

The blonde looks at him unsurely and he hastens to say, "Not a date, I promise!" 

She looks unsure but agrees. "Not a date." She reinforces. 

He shakes his head and hands, grinning triumphantly. 

 _Well not yet, anyway._ He thinks smugly. 

 

They actually have good time at a small restaurant, Finn took her to. 

They continue to hang out a little bit at a time since she also has her other friends and they never all hang out together. 

Lexa seems surprisingly unconcerned about them hanging out on their own but when the blonde questioned her, the green eyed girl just chuckled. "Clarke, Finn is one of the last people I have to worry about. Besides, I'm pretty sure we feel the same so I know when I say you're not interested in anyone else and you won't be for some time." 

Clarke blushed at her words, realizing that the brunette was stating how she felt as well. 

"Hey, Clarke," Finn greets on Thursday, leaning against a locker next to hers. 

"Hey," she says distractedly. 

It's Thursday. 

Which means she has her date with Lexa today. 

"We on for a couple hours after school?" He asks smiling "charmingly." Heavy emphasis on the "". 

"Not today, Finn," she mutters before walks off. 

"Woah, hey!" He catches up with her. "Why not? You don't think I'm tired of you already huh?" He attempts to joke. 

"Huh? What? Um. No. I. Things to do." 

"Let's go Griff-in!" Raven calls the same way one would catcall. 

Clarke hurries to her car, hoping 3 hours is enough time to get ready for her date. 

 

 

"How's it goin' Finn?" 

"Ok, I guess." 

"I meant with Clarke, stupid." 

"Oh. Ugh. Okay, maybe? Clarke isn't as slutty as I'm used to so it's like a 'slow and steady wins the race'." 

"Ah, I'm sorry, bro." 

Finn sighs frustrated. "I mean, I like her and all but who the fuck put it in girls' heads they can't fuck before the first date?" 

Bellamy snorts at him. "Maybe the same ones that look down on them and call them sluts for doing so?" He quips, talking about themselves. 

"Oh." He's quiet for a moment before sighing. "Guys should keep their fucking mouths shut sometimes." 

Bellamy laughs. "Yeah I know." 

 

 

"Date went that good, huh Griffin?" Raven asks. 

"Yeah," Clarke sighs dreamily. 

"What happened?" Octavia asks. 

"Well, Lexa picked me up on her motorcycle since I said I'd never been on one. And we went to this really cool art show. Not the super fancy kind but like one super down to earth and off the radar. It was right next to this café so we got some tea and snacks while we talked. Then we went to the park and just walked around and talked and it was so beautiful. When we got hungry we went to this tiny restaurant that had the best food I've ever eaten. 

Then we went to this festival and we looked around at all these different things and stalls and we listened to some bands play. And then we went on this really long ride on her motorcycle and it was fun and exhilarating and freeing. And we went to this hill, and I swear it was crazy but Lexa asked me if I trusted her and I said yes because I really, really do. 

And we went to the edge and I swear I stood half hanging off the ledge and the only thing keeping me grounded was Lexa. But I felt like I was on the edge of the world and then she mentioned how we were basically reenacting a scene from the titanic and the bubble we were in broke and we were giggling and then laughing and we laid back with our legs dangling over the edge and looked up at the stars. 

Lexa told me about the constellations and the Greek mythology behind them and we just talked and talked. I don't think I've ever talked so much in my life. 'Cause we just talked about everything from our favorite food to our celebrity crush to our deepest fear to our biggest aspirations. It. It was beyond incredible," Clarke gushes. 

Everyone's silent for a moment. 

"Damn." 

"Wow." 

"Way to go commander." 

When they speak, it's quieter than they usually would, none of them wanting to break the atmosphere. 

"Sorry I'm late, my Aphrodite," Lexa says sitting next to Clarke, kissing her temple before she's even fully seated. 

The blonde turns beat red and mumbles intelligibly. 

Anya grins at her but before she can comment, Raven is demanding attention and soon they are caught up in an increasingly heated make out session. 

 

Clarke's heart speeds up, thumping against her ribs almost painfully when she hears the doorbell ring. It shouldn't be Lexa but maybe she's here early. 

The blonde quickly makes her way downstairs and hurries to the door. Opening it, she frowns. 

"Finn?" She asks, looking confusedly at the boy in a suit, standing on her porch. 

Unconsciously, blue eyes scan the street, yard and porch for her date but disappointingly comes up empty. 

Refocusing back on the boy, she asks, "What are you doing here?" 

"Hey, well. I just thought. Maybe you'd want to go to the dance together," he says, doing what she assumes is his best puppy expression, holding out some flowers. 

"Why would I want to do that?" She asks flatly. 

Finn sputters for a moment, dropping his arm with the flowers when it was clear to him she isn't going to take them. 

"Well, I just thought. We've been getting on so well recently and-" 

"Finn," Clarke says sharply, cutting him off. "I already told you that I have a date to the dance. And not only that but we both agreed we were only hanging out as friends." 

"Yeah but that was before." 

"It was before nothing, Finn! Just because you played your little nice guy routine doesn't automatically make me want to date you. Even if you genuinely were a nice guy that wouldn't make me want to date you, let alone sleep with you. I tried being friends with you because I thought maybe you could be mature enough to just take what I was willing to give but apparently not. Please leave. Don't come back to my house and don't talk to me. I'm not interested." 

She doesn't want to be so harsh but apparently, she really has to make sure it gets through his thick head. 

Before she can shut the door, however, a loud engine comes down the street and a Dodge Challenger parks in front of her house. 

Lexa gets out, wearing shiny black dress shoes, black skinny jeans, a baby blue dress shirt – to match Clarke's dress – with the sleeves rolled up, a white suit vest, and a white bow tie. 

They two girls grin at each other as Lexa walks up to the door. 

"Lexa? So you  _are_  going with Lexa??" 

"Hi." 

"Hi," Lexa grins, taking in the blonde's appearance. "God, you are absolutely stunning," she breathes. 

Clarke goes red, giggling. 

The brunette brings her hand from behind her back revealing a bouquet. "I got these for you," she says almost bashfully. 

And Clarke can only swoon. 

"You're too sweet," Clarke coos, taking the flowers and moving back so that Lexa can slip inside. 

Lexa shuts the door and they both head to the living room. 

 

 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." 

Finn stands there incredulously and pissed off for a few moments before turning and storming off, throwing the Walmart flowers on the lawn in anger. 

 

 

"These are beautiful, Lex," the blonde compliments, smiling widely. 

"I um, picked them out myself. Which is why it's probably mismatched and all." 

Clarke looks at her curiously. 

"...Do you know their meanings?" 

Lexa flushes slightly, nodding as she clears her throat. 

Clarke grins, holding out the bouquet expectantly. 

The soccer captain comes closer but doesn't take them from her. She moves so their arms are touching, taking one of the blonde's hands in her own. 

Lexa brushes Clarke's fingers against a big pink flower. 

"Carnations: I'll never forget you." 

She moves to a long white flower with purple on the inside. 

"Calla lilies: Magnificent beauty. Purity and innocence. Royalty and passion." 

"Yellow tulip: Sunshine in your smile." 

"Mint: Virtue... And it smells nice," she jokes. They chuckle quietly. 

"Marjoram: Joy and happiness." 

They touch a bundle of small pink-purple flowers. 

"Heliotrope: ...E-...Eternal love..." 

Both girls blush dark red and stand there in silence, hearts trying to beat out of their chests. 

"O-oh." 

"Clarke." Blue eyes meet green. "I know we haven't known each other for long, and we only just went on our first date yesterday. And I'm not saying, I'm not trying to profess love to you right now or anything. But. I just think, I feel like I have this connection with you that's never going to break. Even if something happens and we spend 20 years apart – which, I don't know about you but I'd really like that to  _not_  happen." Clarke chuckles. "I feel like I know you already. Last night we bared our souls to each other and I couldn't have done that if there wasn't something there between us. Something that would last." 

Clarke's quiet for a moment. 

She lets out a breath. "I'm really glad I'm not the only one who feels that way." 

Lexa gives her a half smile before tilting Clarke's chin up. 

They lean into each other, drawn in like magnets. 

As their breath begins to mingle, Clarke's eyes start to flutter shut, while green are half-hooded. 

"Can I?..." Lexa whispers. 

"Yes." 

Their lips meet and Clarke's entire body tingles as her heart beats too fast. Every sense is heightened like her body knows she  _needs_  to take in everything Lexa gives. 

They sigh into each other, mouths moving as one, Clarke letting out a small, high "mmph". 

After a few moments, Lexa pulls back, leaning in to leave a few lingering kisses before connecting their foreheads. 

"Wow," she breathes quietly. 

"Mhm." 

"As much as I'd love to stay here like this, we should probably go." 

Clarke sighs but when she pulls back she's smiling. 

"Let me put these in water and finish getting ready." 

"I don't know what you could possibly have left to do," Lexa tells her. "You're flawless." 

Clarke blushes deeply but smiles at her. "Smooth." 

She flounces up the steps to finish getting ready while Lexa looks at the pictures around the living room. Smiling at baby Clarke." 

"Alright I'm-" Clarke cuts off as Lexa turns. "Lexaaa!" She whines. "Don't look at those!!" 

"Why?" Lexa asks grinning, striding over to her date. "You were an adorable child." 

"Oh so I'm not adorable anymore hm?" The blonde sasses back. 

"I used past tense for the 'child' part only, Clarke," Lexa husks into her ear. 

Clarke feels her face get hot all over again. 

"Oh," she mumbles, her short-circuiting brain unable to come up with a better response. 

Clarke can practically feel Lexa's chest  rumble as she chuckles lowly. 

She makes sure the door is locked and when they get to Lexa's car, the brunette chivalrously opens the door for her. 

"Such a gentlewoman," Clarke says exaggeratedly, fanning herself. 

"For you? Always." 

Dammit. And there she goes again. Disarming the blonde with her sincere, almost-innocent charm. 

 

Clarke is having a lot more fun at the dance than she was expecting. Though to be honest, with Lexa here, her expectations  _were_  pretty high. 

And of course, the brunette easily exceeds them. 

The group is there dancing together and laughing, sometimes sitting down for a break or just to snack on whatever was thrown together and talk. Though to be fair, their school did a pretty good job with the whole thing, definitely better than what Clarke was used to. Maybe that's just what happens when going from a public school to a charter school like this one. 

"Baby," Lexa purrs in her ear, smiling wickedly when Clarke shivers. "Want me to get you more punch?" 

Clarke nods. "Please?" 

"Of course, be right back." She kisses the blonde, letting the tips of her fingers trail across Clarke's back as she walks past. 

"Damn Griff! No wonder you need punch, you're hella thirsty!" 

They all laugh and Clarke just rolls her eyes, smiling and chucking at her friends. 

Not long after Lexa comes back with her drink, they're on the dancefloor again, grinding on each other. 

Clarke's ass is backed into Lexa crotch as they move together. The brunette's hands mostly stay locked tightly on Clarke's hips to keep from getting too handsy. 

When the blonde feels the soccer captain getting hard, she bites her lip, rolling her hips into her. They both groan at the feeling and all Lexa wants to do – for now – is grasp one of Clarke's glorious breasts. But unfortunately, it is not the time nor the place. 

"Clarke." 

Fuck, she really needs to stop speaking right into her ear like that. Especially her name. All husk and sex appeal and want and rolling 'r's and clicking 'c's and 'k's.  

The blonde shudders, her body feeling very hot. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" 

Clarke stops moving, craning her head around to look at the brunette. 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

A slow grin spreads across her face. 

"Perfect." 

A teacher has to break them apart for making out in the middle of the dance floor. 

 

 

"Give it up, Finn," the curly haired boy tells him. "She's Lexa's now." 

"Only because she got there first. She doesn't actually care about her." 

"Either way it doesn't matter. You took too long like I told you. And I saw O got her to open up to you but you fucked that up too. Just let it go." 

"No fucking way!" 

Bellamy rolls his eyes. "And just what do you think is gonna work? She obviously doesn't want you, man. Fuck her. Go get another girl." 

"She's just been under a lot of pressure after moving. She just needs to losen up some." 

"Yeah I can already see where this is going. I thought you liked her." 

"I do!" 

"Getting her drunk so that you can sleep with her won't make her like you back. That's something you do with some slut you just want to sleep with. You need to pick either one or the other." 

Finn scoffs. "Since when are you on such a high fucking horse." 

"I'm not fucktard. I know what I'm doing. I like sleeping with girls even if I have to work for it a bit with different methods.  _You_ on the other hand are saying you like her but want to use the same tricks to make her sleep with you. I'm tired of listening to you bitch about this if you can't even figure out what the fuck you want." 

"Bell," a girl bounces over. "Come dance." 

"Later." 

She pouts. "You said that earlier." 

Bellamy chuckles, smirking at her. "Well, you got me there. Alright," he says standing. "Come on then, sexy." 

"Fucking asshole," Finn mutters. What the fuck does he know. Acts like he's some kind of pickup artist god but he doesn't know shit. 

"She just needs to relax," he tells himself. "And after we sleep together we'll get closer and can start dating. 

Unfortunately for Finn though, Clarke didn't go to the afterparty and instead went to IHOP with the rest of her gang. 

And after a few more weeks of Clarke being a complete bitch to him - wouldn’t give his sleazy ass the time of day to try and pick her up for some x-rated fun – Finn had enough of her shit and just thought fuck her. He can do better anyway. 

 

 

"It's gonna be fine, Clarke," Lexa assures her girlfriend. 

"Just remember that my mom-" 

"Is stern and tries to hold any possible love interest to impossible standards, yadda yadda yadda. It's going to be  _fine,_  baby." 

"Promise you won't let my mom chase you away?" 

"Never gonna happen," she promises. 

 

"So, Lexa," Abby starts. "Are you going to college?" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"What are you planning in majoring in." 

"Mom!" 

"It's alright, Clarke. I don't mind," she smiles. 

"Well, first I plan on playing soccer. It's my passion and I plan on continuing it to play professionally." 

Abby hums and everyone at the table can detect the note of disapproval. However, it doesn't deter Lexa. 

"I would also like to take business classes so that I can own my own gym as well as a few other things. I plan to open a gym with a couple friends and we all need to work out in what areas we excel in." 

"And this is all for your gym?" Abby asks, curiously. 

"Yes ma'am. I a lot of people only view gyms as 1 of 2 or 3 ways. It's there for fit people to stay fit, it's there for overweight people to lose weight, or it's there to get out emotions – usually anger." 

"And you'd like to change that." 

"Yes. I would like for my gym to be a good part of people's lives rather than the thing they dread but do because they're worried about their appearance. I'd like to add multiple programs for different things." 

"Like what?" Abby asks, absorbed in Lexa's dream. 

"Well one thing would be a program involving a nutritionist. Obviously, America has a pretty big issue with unhealthy lifestyles which lead to being overweight, inactive, and unhealthy. I'm sure as a doctor you're well aware." 

Abby nods, seriously. 

"Well, a big part of that problem is simply what people eat and how much exercise they get. I'd like to devise some programs that help people transition to a healthier lifestyle. Diets don't work because that's only a temporary change. I'd like to help people make a change that will stick for the rest of their lives." 

Again, Abby nods. 

"Also, I'd like to try and help make people more excited about exercising. So many find it to be such hard work and exhausting but if they found the right program they could actually be happy doing it. Maybe even almost look forward to it. I, myself, enjoy running. I find it soothing, therapeutic almost. I'm aware I'm basically a natural born athlete but really most people are. It's just that throughout life people are basically encouraged to not move. Take school for instance. That's 8 hours every week day kids that are still developing are just sitting there doing nothing. And a lot of kids find it exhausting so they don't want to try and go out and door more. Plus, there's studying and more homework which means more sitting and staring at a screen or book. Now, I believe education is very important. I just don't think this country is on track to the best and healthiest approach, academically, mentally. and physically. Then once people are done with school they go to a job where they just sit in a desk all day. Of course, there are jobs out there that are active but not only are a lot of them low paying but a number of them are pretty extensively active. There aren't many jobs out there that have a good amount of healthy activity. And that's just one part." 

Abby nods, listening intently to Clarke's delight. 

"There's also those out there that are hurtful. People who are overweight usually have body image issues. They're then going to be less likely to go to the gym to work out when people make fun of them or they think people are making fun of them. I have seen overweight people be made fun of for working out and I personally have spoken to people who haven't been made fun of but feel like when they go into the gym, they feel like every person is making fun of them or looking at them or judging them. Some of these people have mental or physical issues. I'd like to help bridge the gap. Rather than 4 set things someone has to do, why not connect them. Why make them try to connect things on their own. I'd like to work with doctors' offices and therapists' offices. Maybe if every place that are there to help people all work together, things can be more cohesive and help transition from one thing to another." 

Lexa stops. 

"And I mean there are other things that go into that like food and whatnot but I mean, I think I've talked enough," she jokes. 

Clarke and Jake chuckle. 

Abby is silent for a moment. "Well, you're a very bright and passionate young girl. I hope you and your friends are able to start making this country a healthier one." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Griffin, that's very kind of you," she smiles. 

"You can call me Abby, dear," she smiles back. 

Jake and Clarke look at Abby with wide eyes, dumbfounded. 

 

"You're amazing." Clarke breathes, staring at her girlfriend in wonder. 

"Nah, I think you were just worried over nothing. Your mother is very sweet." 

Lexa and Abby ended up spending the rest of dinner discussing... health stuff. 

A health nut and a doctor, a match made in heaven. 

Clarke shakes her head but knows she won't convince the brunette otherwise. 

 

 

"I can't believe we're finally moving in together," Clarke says. 

"I can," Lexa responds kissing her girlfriend's cheek from behind, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"It took forever." 

Lexa chuckles. "The rest of junior year and all of senior year. Hmm, no. No. That doesn't sound like forever to me." She buries her face in Clarke's neck, nose brushing the sensitive skin. "Especially not when I had you with me." 

Clarke just smiles, looking out their dorm room window at the clubs trying to attract freshman. She hopes the green-eyed soccer player never lost the ability to disarm her and make her swoon. 

 

79 years later and that hope is still alive. 

"I love you, Clarke." 

"I love you too, Lexa." 


End file.
